Rachel Barbra Berry
) |Primera aparición= |Actriz= Lea Michele }} thumb|Parecido de Rachel con [[Barbra Streisand.]] Rachel Barbra Berry 'es la co-capitana de New Directions. Ella es una chica de diecisiete años, judía, y es estudiante del William McKinley High School. Es interpretada por la actriz Lea Michele. En Lima, Ohio, Rachel es considerada una chica poco popular por los otros estudiantes por preocuparse por cuestiones triviales y por ser muy controladora. Es la única de entre todos los personajes de la cual se ha dicho su nacimiento que es 18 de Diciembre de 1994, este se menciono en el capitulo Dream On cuando Jesse St. James finge ayudarle a buscar a su madre. Ella es típicamente muy competitiva y siempre quiere tener aquello en lo que ella cree que es la mejor (practicamente en todo), aunque adentro es muy buena persona. Es conocida principalmente por ser la que más recibe "slushies" en la cara. Criada por dos padres homosexuales, Hiram Berry y Leroy Berry, y en contacto con su madre biológica, Shelby Corcoran. Tanto ella como su madre creen que han nacido para ser estrellas, además, a ambas les gusta el símbolo de la estrella dorada. En el episodio Theatricality Shelby le da a Rachel un vaso que tiene una estrellita, diciéndole "las estrellas doradas son lo mío". Rachel deja ver en el episodio piloto que ha estado interesada en el Arte de la Interpretación Musical desde que tenía 3 años de edad, y su firma está siempre seguida de una estrella dorada, y siempre dice: ''Las estrellas son lo mío … es una metáfora, y las metáforas son importantes. Mis estrellas doradas son una metáfora de que yo soy una estrella. Biografía Ella es una miembro activa del Glee Club, el Club de Discursos, el Club Mock de Naciones Unidas, el Club del Renacimiento, Club de Estudiante Musulmanes, y de la Unión de Estudiantes Negros (se asume que su padre Hiram es judío, y su padre Leroy es afro-americano y musulmán). Rachel es extremadamente talentosa y no tiene ningun reparo en mencionar esta virtud, siempre que puede, y aún cuando no puede lo hace. Cuando era niña tomó muchas lecciones de diversas artes, y siempre tuvo la esperanza de convertirse en una estrella de Broadway. En uno de los primeros episodios, Rachel dice que ganó su primera competencia de baile cuando tenía 3 meses de edad. Es poco popular en el colegio y suele sentirse despreciada por el Sr. Schuester y los otros miembros del Glee Club. También es vegetariana, aunque en el episodio "The Rhodes Not Taken" cede ante Finn y come pepperoni. Primera Temporada Rachel es introducida en el episodio "Pilot", en el cual ella hace que el thumb|left|238pxantiguo director del Glee Club , Sandy Ryerson, sea despedido debido a una acusación hecha por intenta dejar el grupo, ella trabaja duro para convencerlo de que se quede, sabiendo que a el realmenle gusta el coro pero teme ser discriminado por el resto del colegio. thumb|left|Meta de Rachel En el episodio Showmance, Rachel comienza a tomar una actitud más provocadora para intentar ganarse a Finn. Rachel continúa haciendo lo que puede para ganarse la atracción de Finn, incluso se induce el vómito para adelgazar, y también se une al Club del Celibato. Nada de esto funciona. Más tarde, cuando los chicos del club de coro, ignorando las órdenes del Sr. Schuester de continuar con la canción que les había asignado, "Le Freak", hacen la m]] se entera del enojo de Rachel y, manipulando al Director Figgins, logra que Sandy Ryerson vuelva al colegio como Director de Arte, lo cual lo habilita a realizar un musiando Rachel estaba al lado suyo, lo cual frustra mucho a la chica. Finn, por otro lado, intenta convencer a Rachel de que vuelva al club, en parte debido a u talento, y en parte porque la extraña. Esto lleva a que se besen por segunda vez, lo cual luego dejará herida a Rachel cuando se entera que Finn la estaba manipulando porque necesita ayuda para obtener una beca escolar en música, y así poder tener un futuro y mantenerse a si mismo y a Quinn, quien está embarazada y, supuestamente, él es el padre del bebé. Sin embargo, al final Rachel no soporta la dirección de Sandy y se da cuenta que realmente extraña al Glee Club, por lo cual decide regresar. En el episodio Vitamin D, Rachel y Finn tienen una discusión, cuando Rachel se entera que durante la competencia de popurrí de canciones entre los chicos y las chicas, él y los chicos han tomado pseudoefedrina (suministrada por Terri Schuester) para energizarse. En un intento de igualar las cosas, Rachel y las chicas, y que su relación con Finn la inspira a ser mejor persona. A pesar de estas poco felices cualidades, Rachel no es una mala persona. En el fondo, ella solo desea ser amada y tener amigos. Cuando otros sufren o son discriminados, Rachel suele acercarse y ofrecerles ayuda y apoyo emocional, incluso aunque la manera en que lo hace suele ser poco sensible. Un ejemplo de esto es cuando le ofreció apoyo y amistad a Quinn cuando quedó embarazada y, por lo tanto, fue echada del equipo de animadoras, a pesar de que la chica le había hecho la vida imposible por mucho tiempo. Rachel es vegetariana, una característica que se reveló en el episodio Funk justo antes de que Vocal Adrenaline le lanzara huevos.thumb|216px A pesar de la personalidad de diva de Rachel, los miembros de New Directions la quieren. Cuando Jesse y los demás de Vocal Adrenaline le rompieron huevos en la cabeza, los chicos del Glee Club se pusieron furiosos, y Puck y Finn incluso pincharon las ruedas de los autos de los miembros de Vocal Adrenaline. Segunda Temporada En Audition empieza el episodio con Jacob Ben Israel preguntándole a Rachel que opina sobre que todos la odien y Finn dice que como su novio y Rachel le interrumpe diciendo que llevan saliendo todo el verano y Finn dice que Rachel es lo que se llama controlista y Rachel le dice que es controladora que controlista no es una palabra y dice al micrófono que que pasa si cuendo ve un par de actuaciones imperfectas en el glee club lo dice y que si eso molesta a sus compañeros a lo que Finn dice que si.Después se ve a Rachel cuando el señor Shue les dice que las nacionales son en Nueva York y actuando en Empire State of my mind y mirando a Sunshine cuando empieza a cantar. Después se la ve colgando un papel de inscripcion en el baño cuando entra Sunshine y le dice que si quiere puede ir a las audiciones de ND para cantar de fondo mientras ella canta los solos asi que Sunshine dice que vale y se pone a cantar telephone con una voz asombrosa a lo que se ve a Rachel intimidada y se pone a cantar con ella hasta que Sue las calla.thumb|Rachel cantando telephone Ella decide, pero el Sr. Schue nunca se lo permite. Ante esto, la señorita Holliday le dice que ahora que ella está a cargo, si pueden hacerlo, y ambas hacen una presentación de "Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag en el auditorio, luego de lo cual ambas comienzan a llevarse mucho mejor. Pocbargo, Rachel rechaza el solo en "Dog Days Are Over" y, en cambio, se lo ofrece a Mercedes y Tina.thumb|left|205px equipo de fútbol se ven obligados a unirse para actuar en el espectáculo de medio tiempo del juego del campeonato de fútbol. thumb|172px Rachel la que estaba trabajando a Finn y también hace las paces con él y se abrazan, diciendo que no debería haber ninguna tensión entre ellos. Rachel le canta "My Headband" a Finn, y Finn la detiene en determinado momento y le dice que la canción es terrible. Rachel está de acuerdo y cree que debe ganar experiencias de vida para poder escribir mejor vuelve Finn y Quinn se están besando, pero Rachel no sabe de esto. En el episodio "Original Song", Rachel vuelve a cantarle otra de sus canciones originales a Finn, en este caso "Only Child", aunque nuevamente Finn le dice que la mejore.thumb|left|Get It Right En el pasillo del colegio, Rachel escucha a Quinn y Finn hablando de su relación, y más tarde confronta a Quinn en el auditorio. Quinn dice que está en una relación con Finn y que Rachel debe renunciar a él. Rachel se niega, diciendo que lo suyo con Finn aun no y más tarde en la sala de música, Rachel recibe el premio MVP. Ella agradece a todos sus compañeros del coro por apoyarla y confiar en ella. En A Night Of Neglect, Rachel se ve a si misma como una artista desprestigiada y planea cantar "My Heart Will Go On" de Celine Dion. Rachel cree que Sunshine es una espía y trata de advertir al resto del Glee Club, pero no la escuchan, ya que Sunshine se ha ofr procedimiento de la cirugía plástica, y le dice que estan ahi para hacerle a Rachel una "Barbravención". Entonces todo el mundo comienza a bailar la canción "Barbra Streisand" para Rachel. Cuando el resto de New Directions está a punto de cantar "Born This Way", ella llega y les dice que canceló su cita y no se va a operar la nariz. Agradece su apoyo y más tarde se une a cantar Born This Way, donde la camisa que lleva dice "Nose" (Nariz). En Rumours, Rachel le pide a Sam que sea su pareja para el baile de graduación, pero él la rechaza. Rachel busca recuperar a Finn, y atrae la atención del chico con el rumor de que Quinn está saliendo otra vez con Sam. Rachel y Finn van en una misión de espionaje a la entrada de un motel para tratar de averiguar exactamente lo que Sam y Quinn he, con el maqu Tercera Temporada En The Purple Piano Project se le muy preocupada de su futuro (Brodway), ella ha decidido estudiar con Kurt, pero Emma les informa que Juilliard no tiene un departamento de actuacion Musical, por lo cual les dice que fueran a estudiar a NYADA, consecuente a esto dice que los postulantes se reunen el jueves que viene, luego se le ve con Kurt entrando a la conferencia de postulantes, donde conoce a Harmony, luego de esto ella canta Anything Goes/Anything You Can Do, luego de ser humillados por los postulantes de NYADA, se prometen hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Al final del episodio canta con New Directions You Can't Stop The Beat En I am Unicorn Rachel se molesta por que Will les dice que el no podra dirigir el musical thumb escolar para concentrarse en las Nacionales .Pero si harán un musical.Asi que las coordinadoras son Emma y Shanon mientras que el director es Artie.Al enterarse cual musical actuaran , que es West Side Story ella audicona inmediatamente para en papel de Maria.Después ensaya su audición para el musical y llega Shelby.Ella le da consejos pero Rachel la rechaza.Termina cantando con Shelby la canción Somewhere.Shanon,Emma y Artie quieren ver actuar a Kurt y el le pide ayuda a Rachel , por lo cual actuan una escena de ''Romeo y Julieta ''pero los criticos se rien al ver a Kurt tan masculino.El tiene que besar a Rachel por que es parte de la escena pero ella lo esquiva y se rien.Kurt se va ofendido.Mas tarde platica con Finn sobre su futuro, ella le dice que es muy talentoso para entrar a NYADA . En Asian F Rachel y Mercedes se vuelven a enfrentar una vez más por el papel principal de la obra escolar que hasta ahora tiene resultados inciertos.Despues en el Patio de Comidas, Mercedes se abraza con Rachel y Shane ve esto desde lejos.En cuanto Mercedes se acerca a él, Shane le dice que Rachel es su competencia, y por lo tanto no debe mostrar tanto afecto con ella. Luego en el despacho de Emma , los 3 directores del musical reúnen a Rachel y Mercedes y les dicen a ambas que tendrán que audicionar nuevamente, ambas con la misma canción, para decidir finalmente quien se queda con el papel femenino principal de la obra. Las dos cantan "Out Here on My Own " en el auditorio, y luego de esto, Artie , Emma y Beiste les dicen que han decidido dividir el papel, y ambas lo interpretarán en las diferentes funciones que harán. Sin embargo, Mercedes se ofende y renuncia al papel.thumb|left|123px|Rachel en el duelo de divas En Pot O´ Gold Kurt y Rachel estan distanciados y Rachel le dice a Finn que Rory es realmente magico. En The First Time Rachel y Blaine en el auditorio ensayando la canción "Tonight "thumb para el musical escolar de West Side Story. Al terminar la canción Artie se muestra decepcionado y les dice que esa canción habla sobre el despertar sexual de Tony y María, los personajes que Blaine y Rachel interpretan en la obra respectivamente. Artie les dice a los dos que ellos carecen de la pasión suficiente en su interpretación, y les pregunta cómo fue su primera vez. Rachel y Blaine y le confiesan a Artie que ambos son vírgenes. Artie les dice que si bien respeta su decisión, como director está preocupado porque no podrán mostrar realmente los sentimientos de Tony y María si no tienen idea de lo que realmente se siente esa situación.En los pasillos del colegio, al día siguiente, Finn ayuda a Rachel a colocar los afiches para su campaña presidencial. Rachel besa muy apasionadamente a su novio y este le pregunta a la chica si le gustaría pasar la noche con el. Rachel acepta. Santana y Rachel ensayan la canción "A Boy Like That "thumb|170px.En la casa de Finn, el chico y su novia están en medio de una cena romántica preparada por Finn La pareja brinda por un haber tenido cuatro meses completos sin peleas ni amenazas de terminar, y se dan un beso. Finn dice que puede traer el postre, pero Rachel dice que le gustaría relajarse un poco frente a la chimenea antes de eso, Rachel se pone cómoda sobre una manta frente a la chimenea y ambos comienzan a besarse, pero Finn interrumpe preguntándole por qué decidió que ahora es el momento de pasar al siguiente nivel, y ella le responde que lo ama y que sabe que este es el momento indicado, y él es la persona indicada Finn vuelve a interrumpir diciendole que quizas ese lugar no es lo suficientemente especial y romántico, y que ha estado ahorrando para ir a un hotel que si solo esperan un par de semanas podrán hacerlo. Rachel enseguida le dice que no puede esperar un par de semanas, y que tiene que terminar con esto antes del estreno. Finn la detiene y le pregunta que quiere decir con "terminar con esto antes del estreno", y ella le dice que no puede interpretar el papel de una chica que tiene un despertar sexual si no sabe cómo se siente eso. Finn le dice que entonces está haciendolo para poder actuar mejor, y Rachel intenta remediar sus palabras, pero ya no puede volver atrás, y Finn termina con la situación, frustrado. Rachel llama a una reunión urgente a las chicas del Club de Celibato para pedirles consejos sobre si debería dar el gran paso con Finn o no y deciden que espere. El día del estreno de la obra musical escolar ha llegado, y ni Rachel y Blaine han tenido relaciones pero actuan muy bien. Rachel llega a la casa de Finn, Finn está muy triste, pero la felicita por su actuación. Rachel le pregunta a Finn que le pasa. Finn le revela que el reclutador no lo ha elegido, enojado, dice que es un fracasado, que ya no podrá jugar al fútbol en la universidad, ni tampoco es tan buen cantante como para ingresar a NYADA a lo cual Rachel lo alogia y decide darle su virginidad. En el episodio Mash-Off Rachel le pide a Shelby si le puede firmar una pre-escrita carta de recomendación para NYADA , ya que su reputación como excelente y exitosa directora vocal la ayudaría mucho en su curriculum. Shelby le dice a Rachel que está orgullosa de ella por todos sus logros, incluso a pesar de no haber estado presente para verla alcanzar todos esos logros. Rachel luego cambia de parecer y le dice a Shelby que si quiere puede escribir ella misma la carta de recomendación, ante lo cual Shelby accede.thumb|170px|Rachel apoyando a Kurt Rachel se acerca a Kurt en el gimnasio, diciéndole que extraña su amistad, pero Kurt la ignora, restándole importancia al asunto. Rachel se retira de la campaña presidencial y le pide a todos que voten a Kurt, ya que él es el único que ha jugado limpio hasta ahora. thumb|left|158pxRachel y Kurt luego hablan en el pasillo, donde Rachel le confiesa que una de las razones por las que se retiró de la campaña presidencial fue porque quería que Kurt tuviera algo que poner en su curriculum de ingreso a NYADA, y además porque para ella es más importante su amistad. Los dos hacen las pases, y Rachel se convierte en la asesora de campaña de Kurt. En I Kissed a Girl Rachel camina por los pasillos del colegio reflexionando en que jamás había estado tan preocupada por una campaña política como ahora.thumb|left|148px Luego canta con Santana i kissed a girl. En Hold On To Sixteen los pasillos del colegio, Quinn se acerca a Rachel y le pregunta por qué está alli si estaba suspendidathumb|161px|Rachel manipulando los votos, a lo cual Rachel le responde que tiene permitido ir al colegio para hacer sus tareas, y luego le ofrece a Quinn ayuda vocal como preparación para las Seccionales, ya que les costará mucho vencer a The Troubletones. Ante esto, Quinn le afirma que no tendrán ningun problema en vencerlas, ya que ella hará que despidan a Shelby contándole al Director Figgins que la directora de The Troubletones mantuvo relaciones sexuales con Puck. Rachel intenta disuadir a Quinn de hacer eso, diciéndole que a pesar de que esa relación es inapropiada, Puck tiene 18 años y ella no es su profesora, por lo cual es legal, y además le comenta que lo único que logrará es que despidan a Shelby y así no podrá mantener a su hija. Quinn dice que exactamente esa es la idea, ya que así calificarán a Shelby de madre incompetente, y ella podrá recuperar a Beth. Rachel le dice a Quinn que piense dos veces lo que causará con todo esto, y que al contrario de lo que ella cree, no logrará nada bueno, y lo único que va a conseguir es arruinar no solo la vida de Shelby, sino también la de Beth y la de Quinn misma.Finn y Rachel llegan a la dirección que consiguieron de Facebook que es el lugar donde trabaja Sam, y al ingresar ven que es un bar lleno de mujeres adultas. Luego convencer a Sam de volver a New Directions. En las Locales Rachel se ve devastada al no poder cantar.Kurt y Rachel se ven complicados con la presencia de la "Bebe Garber", Rachel por su parte dice que es torturante verla cantar, que incluso podria ella estarlo cantando mejor, mientras continua la cancion Kurt y Rachel sigen la letra, todos parecen disfrutar la cancion. Quinn, se retira del lugar, Rachel va tras ella. Will y Emma quedan boquiabierta, ya que no contaban con el talentoso numero del coro de nombre ridiculo. Por el corredor, Rachel encuentra a Quinn y le pregunta que si iba donde el Director para contar lo de Puck y Shelby, ella dice que si que lo hara para sacar del camino al coro de la profesora y que ademas es adulta, Rachel le pide que deje eso para despues, ya que sus compañeras trabajaron bastante duro como para hecharle todo por la borda, Rachel le dice a Quinn que si hara aquello minimo le cuente a Shelby, finalmente le dice que sabe que es hacer algo incorrecto y que esta pagando por aquello.Ya pasado los días Rachel vuelve a clases y se topa con Quinn en la sala para pasar a hablar con el director, le explica que estaba siendo egoista al hacer aquello con Shelby y ademas con Beth, le pide su opinion a Rachel sobre Yale, ya que decidio estudiar Artes dramaticas en lo cual es muy buena incluso en el llanto, Rachel se alegra por ella y que ademas en cierto punto seran rivales a futuro, Quinn le pide ayuda a Rachel para hacer un asunto.Luego canta con Finn, Sam, Santana quinn y Mercedes We Are Young y New Directions y The Troubletones se unen. En Extraordinary Merry Christmas Rachel le da a Finn una lista de las cosas que quiere para navidad, explicándole que de esas 15 cosas, el chico tendrá que elegir 5 para regalarle.Luego Finn le regala a Barbra thumb|left|106px(animal) pero Rachel lo rechaza. Al terminar el especial de Navidad Rachel recapasita y acepta el cerdo africano de Finn junto a su estrella llamada Finn Hudson y de vulve los aretes que Finn le compro y Finn el ipod que Rachel le compro y ayudan a Sam y Rory a recolectar dinero.thumb|125px En Yes/No Rachel canta en Summer Nights . Y luego canta con Santana Mercedes y Tina The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face como propuesta para que will le proponga matrimonio a Emma. Después sigue a Mercedes al cuarto de baño cuando se va llorando y les dice que le sigue gustando Sam y la consuela. Después hace un solo en We found love con Santana en la pedida de matrimonio de Will a Emma. Después Finn la llama al auditorio y le pide matrimonio terminanado así al episodio.thumb|left|158px En Michael Finn se acerca a Rachel en su casillero y le dice que ya han pasado exactamente 3 dias y 1 minuto desde que le propuso matrimonio. Sin embargo, Rachel todavía no sabe qué hacer y le dice que necesitará mas tiempo, añadiendo que le gustaría casarse con él algun dia, pero que también quiere ir a Nueva York para estudiar en NYADA . Ambos acuerdan en que irán a Nueva York juntos, pero luego Finn le comenta que allá será mucho más dificil ser una pareja.Quinn está en el baño de chicas retocándose cuando entra Rachel y le pide consejo sobre un tema de adultos, ya que cree que Quinn es la única que puede darle una opinión directa. Quinn se alarma al pensar que Rachel está embarazada, pero ella se lo niega y le cuenta que Finn le pidió matrimonio y que aún no le ha dado una respuesta.Quinn saca de su bolsillo un sobre y se lo entrega,lo lee y se da cuenta que es la carta de admisión de Quinn a la universidad de Yale. Ambas se abrazan y Rachel felicita a Quinn y esta le aconseja a Rachel que termine con Finn , incluso a pesar de que hacen una pareja amorosa. Quinn añade que no quiere que nada de su pasado interfiera con su futuro, y que si tanto Rachel como Finn quieren cumplir sus sueños, tendrán que decirse adiós.Kurt va corriendo entre los pasillos para buscar a Rachel y contarle sobre la carta y preguntarle que le decia la suya. Rachel se pone muy triste al saber de que no recibió ninguna carta. Kurt le dice que no sea estupida, afirmando que la carta puede haberse retrasado, pero Rachel le dice a Kurt llorando que no tiene nada más que su novio y que no va a poder hacer nada con su vida. Luego de esto Finn, Rachel y Kurt van con Blaine y le cantan Ben . Mas tarde despues de que New Direction planea como destruir a los Warbles Finn le pide a Rachel que se quede. Cierra la puerta y le dice que ya sabe que lo de casarse es una gran decisión y le canta I Just Can't Stop Loving You . Al final de la canción, Rachel le dice a Finn que es el amor de su vida y que acepta casarse con él. El le pone el anillo en el dedo y se besan.Al final del episodio canta con los demas Black or White frente a los Warbles. thumb|119px En The Spanish Teacher En la sala de musica Will escribe en la pizarra y le pregunta alos chicos donde creen que estarian en el 2030.Al unisono Rachel y Kurt responden que en Broadway. Will les explica que sea como sea,en ese momento tendran que hablar castellano ya que en ese momento todas laspersonas del planeta lo hablaran mas que cualquier otro idioma.En la Habitacion de Rachel se encuentran,Rachel,Mercedes,Kurt viendo una pelicula hasta que Rachel interrumpe para contarles que Finn le pidio matrimonio.Kurt no esta deacuerdo con la idea, aunque se queda callado cuando Rachel le pregunta que haria si Blaine le propusiera matrimonio. En Heart En el auditorio, Finn y Rachel reciben la misma nota diciéndoles que se encuentren allí con alguien. Se oyen voces, y descubren que se trata de los padres de Rachel, Hiram y LeRoy, cantando "Chapel of Love". Les dicen a los chicos que Burt y Carole les contaron acerca de su compromiso y que ellos los apoyan. Ellos deciden realizar una cena en su casa invitando a los Hudson-Hummels. En la sala del coro, Rachel y Finn anuncian que están comprometidos, generando opiniones diversas. Quinn y Kurt demuestran públicamente su desagrado. Tina le dice a la pareja que ella apoya el matrimonio, junto con Mike, diciendo que le encantaría ser una dama de honor. thumb|Rachel sorprndida por el regalo de Finn.En el patio, Santana le dice a Rachel que también apoya su compromiso. Son interrumpidos por el Escuadrón de Dios, que tienen un telegrama cantado de parte de Finn. Ellos le cantan "Stereo Hearts", con Mercedes cantando los coros de fondo. En la cena en casa de los Berry, Rachel, Hiram y LeRoy cantan "You're the Top".thumb|left|159px|Finchel Luego siguen con la cena. Después, todos los padres le dice a Finn que puede pasar la noche allí, para que él y Rachel se acostumbren a dormir juntos. En la habitación de Rachel , la pareja se prepara para ir la cama, y ella le dice acerca de su ritual de antes de dormir. Finn va a usar el baño, por lo que ella se asusta y discuten como será en Nueva York. Rachel no piensa en lo que Finn hará cuando ella esté en la escuela. Él sale de su habitación diciéndole que ella no tendrá que preocuparse por compartir la cama y ella lanza su peine hacia la puerta enojada. De vuelta en la habitación de Rachel, Finn y Rachel han hecho las paces y están descansando en la cama, pero al darse cuenta de la hora se levantan para ir a la fiesta de Sugar.thumb|145px|Reconsiliacion Los padres de Rachel , que antes estaban felices al descubrir la pelea, se sorprenden al verlos felices, más aún cuando se les dice que se van a casar en mayo. Relaciones Noah "Puck" Puckerman ''Artículo Principal: Relación:Rachel y Puck Comenzaron a salir porque la madre de Puck deseaba que su hijo estuviera con una chica que fuera judía, y también debido a un extraño sueño que tuvo Puck. Pero Rachel termina la relación porque aun tiene sentimientos por Finn. Ella admite que la razón por la que accedió a salir con el es porque pensó que Finn se pondría celoso. Rachel luego le ofrece a Puck ser amigos pero este la rechaza, diciéndole que antes no eran amigos, y ahora no hay razón para serlo. Finn Hudson thumbArtículo Principal: Relación:Finn y Rachel Finn y Rachel tienen una relación muy complicada. Ambos son cantantes con talento, y los miembros del Glee Club. Una vez, durante una práctica se besaron por primera vez. Su relación, sin embargo, se complica por el hecho de que Finn cree que su novia, Quinn está embarazada de su hijo. Se besaron por segunda vez cuando Finn quería convencer a Rachel para reunirse con el Glee Club. Rachel empezó a salir con Puck, porque pensaba que haría Finn celoso. Finn dijo a Quinn que a veces le hubiera gustado ser más como Rachel, mirando a los demás. Pero Finn parece fiel a Quinn ahora, dejando a Rachel sensación hopele ss acerca de su deseo de ser su novia. Cuando Rachel descubre que Puck es el padre del bebé de Quinn, que comparte sus conocimientos con Finn, que al darse cuenta de que es verdad, con furia rompe con Quinn y se cierra temporalmente Glee. Regresa más tarde y gana un poco de consuelo en Raquel, sin embargo no hace un intento de establecer una relación hasta más tarde. Poco después, Rachel afirma que oficialmente data. Sin embargo, Finn se siente incómodo con la idea, ya que no es bastante más de Quinn, y procede a poner fin a las cosas con Rachel. Después de una desastrosa 'fecha' con Santana López y Bretaña, se da cuenta de que Raquel era la chica perfecta para él, que lo entendía. Sin embargo, Rachel había avanzado y comenzó a salir con Jesse St. James de Vocal Adrenaline, para gran angustia de Finn. Después de Jesse había roto con ella, Rachel se dio cuenta de que Finn era realmente el adecuado para ella. Antes de su desempeño en las regionales Rachel le dijo a Finn "rompete una pierna", a lo que respondió con "Te Amo". thumb|left|240px En la temporada2, Finn y Rachel empiezan a salir de nuevo y dicen que han estado saliendo durante todo el verano. Son más fuertes que nunca ahora y se aman. Se les conoce como Finchel. Pero su relación se encuentra ahora en riesgo después de Santana amenazó a Finn para decirle a Rachel acerca de cómo tomó su virginidad el año pasado. En Educación Especial, el secreto del sexo de Finn con Santana sale y Rachel se vuelve emocionalmente perturbada. Ellos lo superan en el final, pero Rachel revela que ella beso Puck. Finn responde rompiendo con ella. Se supone por los fans que Finn y Rachel terminan juntos, sin embargo, y también se insinúa por los escritores y elenco. La segunda mitad de la temporada 2, se revela que Finn aún amaba a Rachel . Sin embargo, Finn ha comenzado una relación con Quinn. Finn también demostró que todavía tiene sentimientos por Rachel. Rachel dice que quier e ir en solitaria durante un tiempo para llegar a Broadway, y que ella no puede hacerlo con Finn. En el episodio New York, mientras cantaban Pretending se besan en el medio del escenario lo que hace que pierdan las nacionales y deja en claro que Finn ya no quiere a Quinn y siempre ha estado enamorado de Rachel. Finn se encuentra con Rachel en la biblioteca y se besan nuevamente y empiezan a salir de nuevo. En la temporada 3, Rachel y Finn inician la temporada con una relación fuerte y parecen estar muy enamorados y comparten un beso en I Am Unicorn. En The FiRST Time Rachel pierde su virginidad con Finn en su casa, este es un gran paso en su relación y se nota que se aman profundamente. Esto último hace que su relación sexual. En Extraordinary merry christmas, Finn y Rachel ven por primera vez por debajo del muérdago besar justo antes de que el título de apertura. En el episodio, Finn tiene algo de incomodidad cuando Rachel casi l e exige a buscar sus cosas a partir de una lista de cinco que ella le da, que incluye productos tales como pendientes. Debido a esos elementos están fuera de su rango de precio, Finn adopta un animal para Rachel, que está patrocinado para alimentar luego acabar con él para una familia pobre (que se queja ya que es una vegetariana estricta). Sin embargo, al final del episodio, Rachel decide mantener al animal - que llamó Barbra - y le dice a Finn que no necesita ninguno de los elementos de su lista, por lo tanto de los más felices. Jesse St. James Artículo Principal: Relación:Rachel y Jesse Jesse St. James es el popular líder masculino de Vocal Adrenaline. Luego de que Finn termina con Rachel (aunque nunca habían comenzado a salir oficialmente), ella conoce a Jesse en la biblioteca. El le pide una cita y los dos comienzan una relación seria rápidamente, diciendo estar "enamorado". El resto de New Directions, sin embargo, no está nada de acuerdo con la relación entre ello dos, ya que creen que Jesse es un espía. Cuando Rachel le pregunta si esto es verdad, el no niega. Al final de la segunda temporada en el episodio "Prom Queen" el regresa. En el penúltimo capitulo de la segunda temporada "Funeral" el besa a Rachel y le dice que se equivocó con ella el año pasado. Blaine Anderson Se podría decir que Rachel y Blaine thumb|Blaine y Rachel se besan.tuvieron una mini relación aunque en realidad no fue así. En el capitulo Blame It On The Alcohol. Canciones Solos Primera Temporada: Glee-on-my-own.jpg|On My Own (Pilot)|link=On My Own 100109447 007cc2f3-50c8-4671-b4e0-4379cd2a9ca3-showmance-takeabow.jpg|Take A Bow (Showmance)|link=Take a Bow TakingChances.PNG|Taking Chances (Preggers)|link=Taking Chances Crush.PNG|Crush (Ballad)|link=Crush RachelParade.png|Don't Rain On My Parade (Sectionals)|link=Don't Rain On My Parade Hello (1).jpg|Gives You Hell (Hell-O)|link=Gives You Hell Vlcsnap-2012-04-18-05h31m39s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-18-05h02m46s122.png thumb Segunda Temporada: *[[What I Did for Love''' (Audition) *'Baby One More Time' (Britney/Brittany) *'The Only Exception' (Britney/Brittany) *'Papa, Can You Hear Me?' (Grilled Cheesus) *'Don't Cry For Me Argentina' (Special Education) *'Merry Christmas Darling' (A Very Glee Christmas) *'O Holy Night' (No se usó en A Very Glee Christmas) *'Firework' (Silly Love Songs) *'Get It Right' (Original Song) *'Go Your Own Way' (Rumors) *'Jar Of Hearts' (Prom Queen) *'My Man' (Funeral) Tercera Temporada: *'[[Archivo:Berry.jpg|thumbRiver]]' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *'Without You '(Yes/No) *'Here's To Us' (On My Way) *'How Deep Is Your Love' ( Saturday Night Glee-ver) Solos (En un Dueto) Primera Temporada: *'Maybe This Time' (April) (The Rhodes Not Taken) *'No Air' (Finn) (Throwdown) *'Defying Gravity' (Kurt) (Wheels) *'Endless Love' (Will) (Ballad) *'Smile (Lily Allen)' (Finn) (Mattress) *'Hello' (Jesse) (Hell-O) *'Hello 12, Hello 13, Hello Love' (Jesse) (Cortado de Hell-O) *'Borderline/Open Your Heart' (Finn) (The Power Of Madonna) *'Dreamed a Dream' (Shelby) (Dream On) *'Poker Face' (Shelby) (Theatricality) *'Faithfully' (Finn) (Journey) Segunda Temporada: *'Telephone' (Sunshine) (Audition) *'Don't Go Breaking My Heart' (Finn) (Duets) *'With You I'm Born Again' (Finn) (Duets) *'Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy' (Kurt) (Duets) *'Dammit Janet' (Finn) (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Nowadays/Hot Honey Rag' (Holly) (The Substitute) *'Don't Cry for Me Argentina' (Kurt) (Special Education) *'Last Christmas' (Finn) (A Very Glee Christmas) *'Need You Now' (Puck) (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'Take Me or Leave Me' (Mercedes) (Comeback) *'Don't You Want Me' (Blaine) (Blame it on the Alcohol) *'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty' (Quinn) (Born This Way) *'Rolling in the Deep' (Jesse) (Prom Queen) *'For Good' (Kurt) (New York) *'Pretending' (Finn) (New York) Tercera Temporada: *'Ding Dong The Witch is Dead '(Kurt) (The Purple Piano Project) *'Somewhere '(Shelby) (I Am Unicorn) *'Out Here on My Own '(Mercedes) (Asian F) *[[Tonight|'Tonight']] (Blaine) (The First Time) *'A Boy Like That/I Have a Love' (Santana) (The First Time) *'One Hand, One Heart' (Blaine) (The First Time) *'I Kissed A Girl' (Santana) (I Kissed A Girl) *'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' (Blaine) (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *'We Found Love' (Santana) (Yes/No) *'I Just Can't Stop Loving You' (Finn) (Michael) Solos (En un Número Grupal) Primera Temporada: *'Don't Stop Believin'' (Pilot) *'Push It' (Showmance) *'Somebody to Love' (The Rhodes Not Taken) *'Halo/Walking on Sunshine' (Vitamin D) *'Keep Holding On' (Throwdown) *'Imagine' (Hairography) *'Jump' (Mattress) *'Smile (Charlie Chaplin)' (Mattress) *'You Can't Always Get What You Want' (Sectionals) *'My Life Would Suck Without You' (Sectionals) *'Hello Goodbye' (Hell-O) *'Express Yourself' (The Power of Madonna) *'Like a Virgin' (The Power Of Madonna) *'Like A Prayer' (The Power of Madonna) *'Run Joey Run' (Bad Reputation) *'Total Eclipse of the Heart' (Bad Reputation) *'One' (Laryngitis) *'Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'' (Journey) *'Don't Stop Believin' (Regionals Version)' (Journey) *'To Sir, With Love' (Journey) Segunda Temporada: *'Empire State of Mind' (Audition) *'Toxic' (Britney/Brittany) *'One of Us' (Grilled Cheesus) *'There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)' (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) *'Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer' (Never Been Kissed) *'Marry You' (Furt) *'Last Christmas' (A Very Glee Christmas) *'Deck the Rooftop' (No usada en A Very Glee Christmas) *'God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen' (No usada en A Very Glee Christmas) *'Thriller/Heads Will Roll' (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'SING' (Comeback) *'Afternoon Delight' (Sexy) *'Loser Like Me' (Original Song) *'Don't Stop' (Rumors) *'Light Up The World' (New York) Tercera Temporada: *'We Got the Beat '(The Purple Piano Project) *'You Can't Stop the Beat '(The Purple Piano Project) *'Ding-Dong! The Witch Is Dead '(The Purple Piano Project) *'Somewhere '(I Am Unicorn) *'Out Here on My Own '(Asian F) *'I Kissed A Girl '(I Kissed a Girl) *'We Are Young' (Hold On To Sixteen) *'My Favourite Things' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *'Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)' (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *'The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' (Yes/No) *'Ben' (Michael) *'Black or White' (Michael) *'Love Shack' (Heart) *'Fly/I Believe I Can Fly' (On My Way) Curiosidades *Es la que mas solos tiene en la serie *Se enamoro de Will Schuester *Tiene un gran parecido a Barbra Streisand *Es judia al igual que Puck *Tiene una cerda africana llamada Barbra *Es vegetariana *Cree que Madonna es "Genialidad" (The Power of Madonna). *Le puso a su cerda Barbra,por Barbra Streisand su idolo. *En su cuarto tiene carteles de diversos musicales de Broadway ,entre ellos Wicked y Mamma Mia!.(Heart) *En el episodio Choke cantará de nuevo Don't Rain On My Parade *Tiene un gran parecido a Idina Menzel,por lo que los fans pidieron que ella hiciera el papel de Shelby. Imágenes Archivo:Nh5gv.jpg Archivo:Ls0ni.jpg Archivo:RachelParade.png|thumb|seccionals Archivo:Rachelshelbystage.jpg|Rachel con su mama Shelby Concoran Archivo:Page_rachel-gaga.jpg|vestido de rachel inspirado en vestido de hello kitty Archivo:Mercedes_Sam_Rachel_PromPic.jpg Archivo:Finchel.gif|I Just Can Stop Loving You]] rachel-berry-two-gay-dads__oPt.jpg|Rachel y sus papas en "Hearth"|linktext=Rachel y sus papas en "Hearth" 407199 313889045324514 180301848683235 886033 1279131963 n.jpg 428581 313888965324522 180301848683235 886031 1311152359 n.jpg RachelClown.png RachelKurtMakeover.png Youre TheOneThatIWant2.PNG 1305599442902 f.jpg 204-Duets-glee-4.jpg 309.avi 002363736.jpg 63077 441271092043 55482772043 5082717 8111296 n.jpg 732723 1306811325322 full.jpg Big brother finchel.jpg FINCHEL-S03-E13-ANIMATION-S-GIF-finn-and-rachel-29074726-500-350.gif Fiincheeellll.jpg Finchel1234.jpg Finchelhello.jpg Finchelnewyoork.jpg Finchelsectionals.jpg Finn-Rachel-3-finn-and-rachel-15094781-302-381.jpg Glee-FOX-Takedown-6.jpg Glee-kiss-that-ruined-nationals.jpg 100109447 007cc2f3-50c8-4671-b4e0-4379cd2a9ca3-showmance-takeabow.jpg Aaww.jpg Berry.jpg GetItRight.jpg Glee-on-my-own.jpg ImagesCAFO05FH.jpg ImagesCAY76Y4L.jpg ImagesCAY94W1T.jpg Rache aaaw.jpg Normal tumblr m32h6o6poY1r4ezfzo5 1280.jpg Lindsay-lohan-glee-set-05.jpg 538689 317063705032556 102885843117011 759809 172075805 n.jpg 201110123340gleeharry.png thumb|Finn pidiéndole matrimonio a Rachel Frases Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Familia Berry Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Corcoran Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Familia Berry Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Corcoran Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Familia Berry Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Corcoran Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Familia Berry Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Corcoran Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Familia Berry Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Corcoran Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Familia Berry Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Corcoran Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Familia Berry Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Corcoran Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Familia Berry Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Corcoran Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Familia Berry Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Corcoran Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Familia Berry Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Corcoran Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Familia Berry Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Corcoran Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Novia de Finn Categoría:Novias de Puck Categoría:Familia Berry Categoría:Miembros del Club de Celibato Categoría:Familia Corcoran Categoría:Aspirantes a NYADA Categoría:Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Beso con Finn Categoría:Ex-Miembros de Ballet Categoría:Aspirantes a Presidente del salon